Biar
by bromery
Summary: Jean tak perlu khawatir, dan Eren tak perlu tahu.


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama**

* * *

"Jean, kau belum tidur?"

Jean yang tengah menatap lengkung langit malam yang tenang terkejut. Membuatnya ingin memaki siapa yang memanggil di kala dirinya melakukan hal yang akhir-akhir ini ia sering lakukan secara diam-diam. Bukan Jean namanya kalau tidak bertindak kasar bila ada yang menganggunya. Tetapi begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, dia tutup lagi mulut yang tadi hampir bersuara.

"Ah, Eren," ucapnya tiba-tiba pelan, menyebutkan sosok yang ia lihat sambil berharap orang itu tak melihat adanya perubahan di air mukanya. "Kau sendiri belum tidur?"

Eren tak menjawab. Sejenak ia diam, lalu perlahan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati jendela. Jemarinya diletakkan di sisi jendela, lalu mencoba mencari objek yang menarik untuk dilihat, dalam pandangan yang ia edarkan sejauh yang ia bisa. Namun, malah angin malam yang menyambut wajahnya , membelai halus mukanya, membuatnya sedikit bergetar kedinginan.

"Di sini dingin ya, Jean?"

Jean yang sedari tadi entah melamunkan apa, sedikit tercengang mendengar suara itu.

"Ah, iya."

Jean menjawab pertanyaan itu hanya untuk sekedar berbasa-basi.

Pada nyatanya, Jean berbohong tentang angin tadi. Dinginnya angin malam boleh menerpa wajah mereka dan membuat mereka menggigil, tapi Jean sebenarnya merasakan adanya kehangatan yang menyelubungi tubuhnya, sekaligus mengusik alam pikirannya.

Perasaan yang sama selalu datang jika Eren ada di sampingnya.

Ia ingin bersama dengan Eren, atau lebih berlama-lama dengannya.

Tapi mengapa harus Eren?

Jean mengalihkan wajahnya, mulai menatap Eren yang masih menikmati pemandangan.

Pertama kali Jean mengenalnya, ialah ketika mereka menjalani pelatihan sebagai prajurit.

Yang ia ingat tentang Eren di masa lalu hanyalah seorang remaja terlalu ambisius akan bunuh-membunuh makhluk bertubuh besar bernama titan yang kehadiran dan kelakuannya yang tak berakal mengancam hidup manusia. Puncaknya adalah ketika malam setelah pengumuman sepuluh calon prajurit terbaik, di mana mereka saling mendebat—tentang masa depan mereka masing-masing, siapa yang pengecut dan seterusnya— dan berakhir dengan acara tinju meninju yang juga diakhiri oleh leraian secara paksa. Membuatnya merasa kalah dalam perkelahian sepele antar lelaki itu.

Jean tidak suka dengan bocah Yaeger itu.

Setiap Eren menggagas suatu ide, maka Jean berusaha menentang. Tapi dalam realitanya, tetap saja Eren yang menang. Dalam diam, Eren mampu mengubah haluan pikiran Jean yang biasanya berlawanan dengan miliknya bergabung dalam satu arus.

Jean akui, bahwa ia selalu kalah dalam perkara seperti ini.

Sekarang ia juga telah mengikuti pasukan pengintai. Akibat Eren juga.

Kini Jean jadi mengenal Eren lebih dalam.

Perlakuannya terhadap Eren melunak. Kebencian dirinya terhadap Eren sedikit demi sedikit, memudar, lalu menghilang.

Sekarang hal itu berubah menjadi suatu perasaan yang entah apa itu namanya. Selalu ingin bersama Eren. Mungkinkah ini tanda persahabatan?

Yang penting perasaan inilah yang memicu kehangatan dalam dirinya setiap memandang, bahkan cukup dengan memikirkan dirinya bermain bersama dengan bocah berambut hitam itu. Jean selalu berusaha menolaknya, mengabaikan hal ini, namun justru kehangatan itu makin memeluk tubuh dan pikirannya sehingga ia nyaman di dalamnya.

Sekarang Jean jadi mengerti, mungkin ini yang dirasakan Armin dan Mikasa ketika mereka bersama Eren. Lingkaran persahabatan mereka unik. Betapa bahagianya.

Dan andaikan ia bisa memasuki lingkaran itu.

Sayangnya ego Jean terlalu tinggi. Ia tak pernah mau menurunkan harga dirinya untuk turun, menyatukan diri dalam lingakaran tersebut hanya untuk menjadi sahabat seorang Eren.

Tapi dalam sisi jiwanya yang lain, justru ia khawatir ia malah merusak persahabatan itu, lalu berkembang jadi sesuatu yang ia tak pahami. Ia terjebak dalam takut yang kalut yang tumbuh jika dibayangkan berlebihan.

Ia butuh kepastian.

Ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Eren pendapat tentang dirinya.

.

.

.

"E-eren," ucap Jean tercekat sambil meneguk ludah, memecah sunyi yang menyelimuti.

"Apa?" Eren mengalihkan pandangan, lalu menilik Jean. "Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, Jean. Mengerikan."

Jean menghela nafas.

"Baiklah," ucapnya sambil memberi jeda.

"Apakah kau membenciku?"

Senyap antar mereka berdua.

Jean menghela nafas lalu meletakkan tapak tangannya di wajahnya. Sekarang ia hanya berharap Eren menjawab, biar hanya sepatah kata. Kalau tidak, itu akan menjadi sebuah kebodohan karena ia melemparkan hal yang seharusnya tak perlu ditanyakan.

"Tergantung sih."

Jean tegang menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Tapi seperitnya tidak."

Jean bernafas lega. Ah.

"Eh, tadi kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Jean tersenyum.

Lebih baik dibiarkan saja.

.

.

.

Biarkan semuanya berjalan apa adanya, tak perlu dipaksakan. Biarkan persahabatan itu tumbuh tanpa henti, jangan malah kau memaksanya masuk lalu mati.

Tentang hal ini, Jean tak perlu khawatir, dan Eren tak perlu tahu.

* * *

**ini apa ngeri banget kayaknya**


End file.
